Taken Away
by Sugarsnike
Summary: Summary: Naruto's rival Sasuke beat him in everything. Naruto always thought that he could beat him when it came to his number one dream. Sasuke beat him again...only this time, it hurt much more. [No Pairings]


**Taken Away**

**Summary: Naruto's rival Sasuke beat him in everything. Naruto always thought that he could beat him when it came to his number one dream. Sasuke beat him again...only this time, it hurt much more. No Pairings**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

**XXX**

Naruto was standing in a room, pacing side to side, waiting for the results to arrive.

The hokage election was today.

XXX

_Naruto thought that with all he had done to prepare himself would pay off._

_All the advertising._

_All the boasting._

_He thought that today, he would win._

_That is, until another individual stood up._

_"I elect Sasuke-Kun!"_

_Sakura. _

_Naruto's long time crush, electing sasuke._

_Sasuke._

_Though he couldn't bear the thought, he still fought feircely to keep the strong mask on his face._

_Naruto's eyes trailed to the Uchiha survivor._

_Sasuke had a look of shock on his face for a split second before it was covered by a look of smugnes._

_He let out a smirk and looked in Naruto's direction, their eyes meeting._

_Naruto turned his head the other way and thus began the voting._

**XXX**

Now, here we are again.

Naruto pacing back and forth backstage.

Sasuke sitting still, watching Naruto's moving form.

The uchiha let out a smirk.

"Dobe."

Naruto halted.

"What did you call me?" He asked through clentched teeth.

"Do-be." Sasuke said pronouncing each syllable slowly.

Naruto let out a fierce glare and ignored Sasuke for the remainder of the night.

XXX

"The results are in!" Announced Tsunade, joyful of her retirement.

"The winner of the hokage place is..." She started but soon her eyes widened.

'_Oh No..._' she thought in horror, staring at the sheet.

She closed her eyes and forced on a smile.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

Her little brother lost.

XXX

"Uchiha Sasuke."

Those words ran through Naruto's head, repeating over and over again.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Not Naruto.

Sasuke let out another smirk as he stared at Naruto.

"Looks like you lost again, Dobe."

With that, Sasuke went to make his acceptance speech.

Naruto looked at Sasuke, standing up front.

His eyes saddened as tears threatened to fall.

"N-N-Naruto-K-kun..." Whispered a voice behing him.

Hinata-chan.

He turned around, bangs shadowing his eyes.

"what..." He mumbled.

"Ano...Um...Y-y-ou c-could a-a-alwa-ys m-make a-a s-s-speech..." She studdered out, fumbling with the words.

"I just wanna go..." He mumbled under his breath.

"j--just a-ask th-th--" Hinata started.

"No..." Naruto said, finally lifting up his head to reveal the tears brimming his eyes.

"I just want to go home..." He said before dashing off.

'_Naruto-Kun._' Hinata thought sadly, watching him fade from view.

XXX

Naruto's rival Sasuke beat him in everything.

Naruto always thought that he could beat him when it came to his number one dream.

Sasuke had beat him again...only this time, it hurt much more.

**Believe It!**

Naruto would always shout out.

How can he belive, or even live, if there was nothing to believe in?

**When I be hokage, I'll make sure no one has to face the pain that I do! I promise that!**

'_How could I Be so stupid._' he snarled in his mind. '_I'm not hokage._'

Naruto took his fist and rammed it as hard as he could into the wall.

_**Crack!**_

A hole about one inch bigger that naruto's fist was left in the wall.

Blood dripped from the new, open wounds.

_**Drip.**_

_**Drip.**_

**I'm gonna be hokage, Dattebayo!**

'_Such Childish Dreams._' He hissed in his mind.

'_Such stupid...Childish...dreams..._'

He let a tear slip and went up into his room.

Naruto flipped on the switch letting the dim light fill part of the room.

He layed on his bed and stared at the ceiling, the light flickering.

On.

Off.

On.

Off.

Nothing.

His eyes drifted sideways, almost searching the pitch black room.

His curtain ripped open by an unknown wind, allowing the right moonlight to shine though, shining on Naruto's pale complection.

His eyes shut and he rolled onto his side.

"I guess i lost again, Sasuke..." He whispered out, almost as if the Uchiha could hear him.

"I lost."

He slowly faded into the everlasting darkness of his mind.

'_Such a childish dream.Taken away..._'

XXX

Uh...yeah...Oo;;;; Review...please...


End file.
